User blog:SubAqua/Two Years!!
In 2009, I came into the Bionicle Communit. Today is the second year since I've joined said community... by joining this very site! Yes, my friends you read it right. Today marks my second birthday on this site, and in the Bionicle fandom as a whole. To celebrate this, I'll tell you a lill' about the stuff I've been doing these past two years. You guys can also ask me any questions you want, I don't care what! I'll respond to them all in my next blogpost. please ask in the comments XD On 30 July 2009, I joined CBW, but after a few days, I left it alone, because nobody seemed to notice me. This, however, proved wrong when a dude named Biogecko started talking to me. He allowed me to join his group and write a story and such. I went on a hiatus later that year, seeing as I thought of myself as a failure in moccing, story-writing and most of all, making contacts with everybody. To solve this, I went and began using my YouTube-account, which became my main focus for a long time. I managed to make my first custom design, the Tabaris v1. Although I managed to get a few subbers, I still didn't make any contacts at all, so I went back to CBW to show my mocs. People started talking to me ever since. In 2010, I joined the WMF and I became a daily visitor there. The same counts for CBW. I may seem inactive, but I check here at least a day what's going on.. In 2011, I proved to be trusted enough by this community to be a rollback. Time will tell if I ever go for a promotion XD So yeah, although I've managed to make many friends(and also get my life rollin'irl), I've got a few friends that deserve a good ol'list. From CBW: Biogecko: You were the first to talk to me, and although we lost contact, i'm still very gratefull for that. TheSlicer: Of course, you've been a leader for almost as long as I've known you. You are one of the very few on the www that I will always listen to. ChickenBond: When I saw your name appearing the first time, i thought you were some kinda weirdo. This proved to be true, in a great sense XD. ids5621: God of moccing, and my main inspiration for moccing. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be toying around with Inika-bodies and Tabaris would've never existed. ToaFairon: You and I can cooperate and talk alot if we want to. You are a great friend of mine, and you'll always be one. ThatDevilGuy: My former rollbackbro. You've surpassed me in a flash and you should be very proud of it. Jman98: We talk quite alot lately, and i hope we'll continue to do so for a long time, ya hear me, mister Dude??? Jaredroden97: Despite the fact that you cause me to make the stupidest grammarmistakes, with your JSF, you're a great person to talk to :P Vagra Nui Tales: My only Dutch mate on this site. 'nuff said From WMF: Takanuva: We spend aLOT of time talking on mibbit, and you've grown into a real matey o'mine. Monasti: Our dictator XD. Still great to talk with Panakalego: What would WMF be without you? I really like being in yer company. So yeah, this rounds it up. I hope some of you will stop by and reply, or at the very least read my little (well yeah) blog. --''Reaper of Souls'' 17:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts